


To Serve Mankind

by bagheerita



Series: my name forevermore [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cookies, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita
Summary: Sheppard sends Helen a gift.
Series: my name forevermore [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Merry Wraithmas





	To Serve Mankind

**Author's Note:**

> This would be set after "Regina Donum" but it isn't exactly plot heavy. It is, in fact, very silly.

She eyes the package warily.

 _He did not say what it is?_ She paces around the box her Scout has set on the floor, before returning to her throne to regard it from a distance. This does not assist in determining what the object is.

The Scout bows his head, but she can feel his annoyance at having been sent on this mission. _He said it is a custom of their people._

She taps the tips of her long fingernails on the curved arm of the throne. _To gift strange boxes?_ she queries.

 _I believe you are meant to open it_ , her Scout says helpfully.

She lets her expression speak.

 _There is a message he gave to me which might explain more_ , the Scout suggests. 

Her head leans back in anticipation, but she says with disaffection, _Proceed._

The Scout takes out the Lantean communication device and activates it. She sees an image of the human, John Sheppard.

"Hi Helen, just wanted to say Merry Christmas! We have a time of year, where we celebrate being kind to others and giving gifts to them. So, I wanted to acknowledge all the steps you've taken in the alliance and the things you've given up, to make it work between our peoples.

"To that end: your present.

"Now I hope you haven't opened it yet, because I wanted to explain that this is a common holiday food that humans share. I thought it would be one you would, hmm, appreciate. Because, you know, you're not eating the things you usually eat," he appears to lose his train of thought, "but this is sort of a way that we eat the same thing." He glares at someone outside the range of the recording device who seems to be attempting to hold back laughter, or perhaps a groan. "It's a _tradition_ ," he seems to be demanding of the off screen presence, "that was," he draws himself up in affront, "made popular by a great queen of our history. Anyway," Sheppard continues, "Enjoy this chance to be a little naughty." He smirks at her, through the device. The message ends.

Her long nails tap at the arm of her throne. Amusement and curiosity fill her, but her expression remains impassive as she indicates the Scout should open the package.

Inside the box, nestled in thin, brightly colored paper, are confectionery creations shaped and painted with sugar to look like tiny humans. The one on top has dark clothing painted on it, not dissimilar to the outfits favored by Sheppard.

She inhales, annoyance winning out over amusement, but the smell of the confections comes to her nose. Rising out of the sweetness is a scent that is sharp and tangy, lingering in her olfactory organ and burning warmly against her sensory pits as well.

Intrigued, she picks up the tiny painted human and regards it. Taking it between the thumb and forefinger of both her hands she breaks the tiny human's soft body in half. She smirks. Sheppard does know how to amuse her. She raises a piece of the confection to her mouth and lets it rest on her tongue.

The spice it is made with bites and burns and is only partially soothed by the sweetness. She purrs in interest as she crumbles the soft confection between her tongue and the roof of her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> While gingerbread itself is ancient, the creation of gingerbread men is credited to [ Queen Elizabeth I](https://www.thespruceeats.com/the-history-of-gingerbread-1135954).


End file.
